


Take one for the Team

by I_Am_A_Silver_Lining



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breeder programing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformers - Freeform, the Authoress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Silver_Lining/pseuds/I_Am_A_Silver_Lining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvin is backed into corner and only has two options: Let Megatron have his way, or let her Autobots die.<br/>Warning: Dark content, non-con, dub-con<br/>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take one for the Team

** Take one for the Team **

**Warnings: Rated M for non-con and dub-con. Language and _Dark Themes_**

**Goes with my story The Authoress, but is not tied to its time-line in any way I can see. May change and put it in my story, but it is unlikely.**

**I do not have Domi and Vela included in this one-shot.**

Corvin was at a loss, she was confused and didn’t know what the hell to do! She stood there next to Ratchet as his fingers glided over the console in a flurried, desperate pace. His blue optics shone brightly with worry as he watched Team: Prime’s signals slowly ‘plink’ off the screen. They were not dead, no, their life signals were fine, but he couldn’t tell their locations. Corvin’s ped tapped restlessly upon the ground as she hung over the medic’s shoulders, moving away as he snapped at her for some space, only to return a few moments later. Ratchet had given up on trying to make her stay away as Bumblebee- the last signal- disappeared from the screen.

Corvin ground her metallic teeth in worry. She had to do _something_! But what could she do? With such little training that the bots had managed to squeeze between their heavy shifts, she’d be lucky to take on a drone and live. Her wings were lowered, twitching in agitation of her uselessness. How was she ever going to be a good Autobot? All she could do was stand there and look pretty. Maybe she could flash them some of her protoform to distract them. Yeah, just run out there bare-ass naked and see how far she could get, yeah, _what a plan…_

Corvin hissed. It had been two hours since the bots had disappeared and Ratchet wouldn’t let her leave to look for them, deeming her ill-fit for a mission that had caused even their Prime to go under the radar. She was one pissed seeker when he told her that; it made her feel all the more useless, but she understood what he meant. Didn’t mean she had to like it…

There was a ping, and Corvin swore she gained the robot equivalent of whip-lash with how fast she threw her helm in the direction of the console.

“Optimus’ signal just popped back online!” There was blurring where the red and white medic’s servos used to be as he hurried to pin-point the location before it disappeared. Corvin felt fear in her gut as she watched Optimus’ life and heath signal lower slightly, signifying he was injured. Not her Optimus…

Well… not really **_her_** Optimus…

Every night, Corvin would thank the Lord above that Optimus was oblivious to her affections. The whole team knew, each one stating that it was so obvious to see her adoration for the red and blue mech. Corvin had laughed and denied all their accusations, but then Optimus came into the room; she slapped every one of them when they laughed after he left. Yeah, she liked him… a lot…

They were good friends at the moment, and Corvin 100 percent wouldn’t risk such an awesome friendship with her blabbered confession that would just leave her embarrassed and him creeped out. She was sure. He was a Prime, he couldn’t and wouldn’t accept her, and she knew this, so she didn’t try anything. Even though her and Optimus had to bunk together now, due to her berth braking and his being the only one big enough to accommodate a bot of her size and bigger. Optimus was ready to sleep on the floor, but Corvin almost threw a bitch fit and told him she was “not making him sleep on the floor” and that he’d “better just get on the damned berth before someone lost an optic”.

He had smiled and had done as she asked, and that’s how they ended up snoozing in the same room together.

Do you know how hard it was for Corvin? She had to resist touching him every night and to tell herself not to glide her servos over that massive, strong, red chassis, or to let her claws dip into his seams and tease the wires. It was so _fucking **hard!**_ But she resisted out of respect for him.

And she was afraid that if she touched the disciple of Primus she’d get struck down by lightning or something. Not how she wanted to go out.

A static filled voice broke her thoughts.

“Op-imus… base… chhhhshsssss… Send Corv-… ssssssscchchhhhssss” Optimus’ voice filtered badly through the speakers before it cut off, leaving silence. Corvin looked to Ratchet; she couldn’t read his features fully as a multitude of emotions crossed over it. He didn’t want to send her.

But Ratchet trusted Optimus’ judgment and opened the ground bridge to Optimus’ coordinates.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blue optics stared into red as laughter was heard. Megatron was laughing at the Prime’s expression as he was chained up with his team. Each one of the Autobots were chained to a heavy slab of metal, bent at an angle that kept them leaning back, but propped up almost standing. Chains zigzagged over their frames, holding them down tightly. Wires were connected to the backs of their necks, and if they could move, the Autobots would have seen the massive electrical generator connected to it. One flip of the switch and they would be fried.

“Good work Prime, she’ll arrive any moment from now.” Megatron removed his fusion cannon from where he had it pointed at Bumblebee’s helm. He had earlier threatened to blast the young scout to bits if he didn’t comm. his base and order the femme to arrive. Optimus didn’t have a choice; he could see no alternative to this. He either had to bring Corvin here, making her be captured along with them, or let his scout die, and Megatron would move down the line of Autobots until he did. So with a heavy, hurting spark, he ordered Corvin to come to their aid.

Megatron left the cave, off to ‘greet’ the femme when she arrived at the coordinates he had sent. Decepticons stood guard over them, being supervised by an abnormally silent Starscream. Megatron had been gone for not but 3 earth minutes when a large image of another room was projected on a flat wall in front of them. Under the image a camera sat on a tripod stand, aimed directly at them.

Optimus squinted at the room displayed. The room projected on the wall seemed to be made entirely out of metal, with a few terminals here and there. A control room? But the only control room to look like that would be on the _Nem_ -

_Oh Primus, no…_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Corvin ran through the bridge spiraling around her, on her way to save her Autobots. Determination raced through her frame at the thought. She had to get them home safely.

But… she didn’t end up in the right place. Metal walls and a metal floor topped with a metal ceiling. She couldn’t spot Optimus and the team anywhere…

“Greetings, femme.” A voice purred from the shadows. Corvin jumped, a trill of fear racing down her frame at the familiar voice. Her helm snapped over to the side to peer into the shadows. Her fear turned into a painful fire as she spotted the pair of blood red optics staring at her. A massive silver frame emerged from the dark, like a nightmare coming alive. Sharp teeth, long face, talons sharp enough to rip through her armor: he was the embodiment of fear.

His optics ranked up and down her frame, the color darkening. She could smell something, something pungent and strong that pierced her olfactory sensors and made her frame shiver. Her breeder programing was screaming at her, and she pushed it down, her fear stronger than anything.

She unknowingly let her fear show broadly across her face plates, causing the mech in front of her to grin evilly. The grin snapped her out of her fear, and even through it was still there, she was able to contain it… somewhat.

“W-where are they?” She forced out, attempting to stand straight and look confidant. It must have worked a bit, as Megatron’s grin turned a bit mild as he looked at her with an unreadable expression. He waved his clawed servo over to a terminal as it blinked on. Corvin gave the tyrant a long, cautious look before going to look.

She gasped.

Her Autobots were captured, tied down with a multitude of chains, and hooked up to something big and ugly. Optimus was chained in the middle with Bulkhead and Arcee on his right and Bee and Smokescreen on his left. They were struggling, but it was useless. She looked to Optimus, and she noticed that he and the others were gagged. Optimus seemed to be looking at something above the camera that was pointing at them.

Little did she know that he was watching the projected image of her, his optics wide in horror as Megatron advanced on her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Optimus pulled at his restraints, the gag tasting bitter in his mouth as he stared at the wall. He could feel the wires on his neck cables rubbing against the metal behind him, harshly reminding him of how easily he and his Autobots could die. But being electrocuted to death was far a better fate than what could befall upon the Corvin.

He wished he could yell, to tell Megatron to leave her alone and that she was underserving of any treatment. She had not fought in this war yet, and was natural until so, but Optimus bitterly remembered the faction symbol welded upon Corvin’s ankle joints. Megatron wouldn’t care if she hadn’t fought… he wouldn’t care.

Optimus could hear everything that was said between them.

“You have two choices femme…”

OoOoOoOoOoO

Corvin looked away from the monitor, jumping at the close proximity of the tyrant.

His servo came and closed around her neck, pulling her into the center of the room, she was too startled to resist.

“Two choices…” Her hissed, his optics piercing hers. The smell was back, striking her harshly in her senses. She breathing deeply, her optics wide as the larger mech pushed his frame against her own. Her frame molded into his, her softer edges conforming around his sharp ones. His frame was scalding; she could swear she heard a hiss as her cool frame came into contact with it. She came up to the center of his chassis, making him have to bend slightly to come closer. His left arm and come around her frame, holding her close. His right servo had grabbed both of her wrists when he had dragged her into the middle of the room, and no matter how hard she pulled, she couldn’t get free: he was too strong.

Fear was clouding her mind; she was frozen as she looked up at the face of a killer. Her bright blue optics were as wide as they could go and her mouth was parted slightly, ready to scream.

“You can go free from here… and leave your precious Autobots to die. Or… you can please me, and they go unharmed.” He purred into her audio, the servo not holding her wrists gliding down the expanse of her back. Her vents stalled.

“…W…What?” She murmured, shock written across her features. He bent closer, hissing as he repeated his offer.

“Pleasure me; service me and show me just how desperately you want your team to live.” He growled out, his optics taking a dangerous tint as he smashed their frames together painfully. Corvin grunted as his sharp edges jabbed into her.

She was speechless, her processor stalling as shock laced with her fear. _He wanted… he wanted her to… Oh God please… no._

She was being forced to be intimate with him, or her friends died. He was going to… rape her…

Her frame started to tremble, and it was only through sheer will that she didn’t hyperventilate.

She didn’t have a choice; her friends would die if she didn’t… A selfish thought flashing in her processor: she could just leave… comm. Ratchet to come while she could run. The thought was gone as quick as it came, anger filling her for a second at the thought of doing something so selfish. If she comm.ed Ratchet he’s just end up with the others, and she’d have even more of a reason to let go and give into his demands.

“One command, femme, and they are offline.” She stalled, turning her helm to look over at the terminal displaying her team. They were struggling more fiercely than last time, tugging and thrashing, their backs arching off the slabs they were chained to in an attempt at freedom. Their optics were scrunched up, and to Corvin it just made it look like they were in pain. The thought sent a wave of desperation through her and she looked back into Megatron’s victorious optics. He already knew her answer.

Metal lips harshly connected to her own lips, overpowering her and causing her to move her helm back. Sharp teeth make her mouth bleed, her blue energon running down her lips and causing her captor to growl in approval. His free servo moved up to painfully squeeze the base of her wings, drawing a scream that was muffled by his mouth. She grunted in surprise as her peds were lifted from the ground, only to whine in pain as her wrists and wings took her weight. Her legs kicked as he moved from her lips to her neck cables, biting down with force, drawing energon and a scream of pain. The silver warlord growled is satisfaction as her energon hit his tongue. He rubbed his slimy tongue over her neck, cleaning away all the energon, even as more came out. He drew away, her glowing blue lifeblood, running down her neck from his deep puncture wounds. She looked up at him with such fear, pain hinting at the corners of her optics like icing on the cake.

Megatron felt triumphant, Prime’s little berth toy was clasped tightly between his claws, and Prime could do nothing, nothing but watch as he pleasured himself with his toy; defiling her and tarnishing her. Prime wouldn’t want to touch her now, to feel something tainted by his nemesis. Evil delight raged along with his lust as he pulled her over and sat in a chair a bit off to the side. He shoved her down and in between his powerful legs.

“Service me” He demanded.

Corvin looked up, seeing the pleased look on his face looming high above her. Her wings were pressed flat to her back, her audios pressing into her helm, anything to make her look small. Her neck ached as energon ran down from the holes his teeth hap put in one of the main energon lines, her blue life force running down her chassis and dripping onto the floor where she kneeled. She was shaking, her armor rattling as she slowly reached over to his hips. She tugged on the armor, but it didn’t come loose. Megatron chuckled from above her as she realized that she would have to arouse him further. A bitter thought came to the front of her mind.

 _Thought he’d get off at being in control._ She bitterly glared at the interface panel before her as she leaned forward. A deep hiss was heard as she mouthed around the edges of his panel, her tongue peeking out to scrape just under the seams.

Megatron closed his optics in pleasure, hissing as the femme pleasured him. He didn’t open his panel yet, no matter how hard his spike strained against it. She’d have to earn it.

Corvin was getting worried, his panel hadn’t opened yet and it had been over 5 minutes. What if she wasn’t good enough and he killed them anyway? Her fear was burning bright as she picked up her ministrations, tongue coming out to lick all over the silver warlord’s heated interface panel. She pressed down hard, her olfactory sensor hitting metal. She could smell him and finally identified that pungent smell at seemed to come from this particular spot on his frame.

Arousal, fucker had been aroused this whole time. He knew she would give in, he knew and was ready. _That… that asshole…_

She didn’t notice until then that she had been crying; fearful and angry drops of coolant running down her face plates. There was a click, and Corvin closed her optics, not wanting to see.

But she could feel.

Something large bumped her lips and she opened her mouth as wide as she could. It was thick, and made her jaw hurt from how wide she had to open it, stretching so far that she swore her jaw would dislocate. It was long and she couldn’t even get a third in before it hit the back of her throat. Her servos wrapped around the rest, pumping what she could not take into her mouth. Megatron panted and growled above her, servos coming down to grasp at her helm tightly. Her helm moved quickly, up and down, taking in as much as she could without choking. Coolant trailed down her cheeks, mixing with her oral fluid and Megatron’s pre-transfluid. She tried not to concentrate on that bitter taste of him.

**_Remember who you are doing this for, Corvin._ **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Optimus thrashed, the chains holding him groaning in strain. He glared at Megatron’s image with hatred, as if his fiery gaze could melt him through the camera. He wished he could. Megatron was forcing himself upon her! Hurting her and making her bleed energon.

She had started crying… each tear of coolant breaking Optimus’ spark.

He had never felt so helpless, so useless. She had screamed in pain, he could see from here how deep the wounds on her neck were. He could do nothing as she was forced to take him in her mouth, her jaw straining.

His legs kicked, his arms flailed, his helm thrashed from side to side. He couldn’t get free, no matter how hard he thrashed, no matter how much he screamed into his gag as Megatron grabbed her helm and thrust as hard as he could, forcing her to take all of him in one plunge. They could hear the pop as her jaw was ripped open, the joints coming out of place. Corvin screamed as Megatron’s frame arched slightly in overload, his spike shooting deep into her throat.

Optimus thrashed, the chains straining. He couldn’t look away, not like his men had. It was like he was being forced to watch as he used her and hurt her. He screamed through his gag, his back arching against the chains in desperation.

A little ways away, Starscream watched silently.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Corvin cried as she felt her jaw, servos covering her face to keep her jaw from hanging painfully. Her frame was shaking with her sobs as pain raced throughout her jaw and throat. Megatron was too big for her smaller mouth and any caution she doubted was there was thrown away when he was on the edge. He had grabbed her helm so tightly, leaving deep, painful dents the size of his claws on both sides of her helm. Energon, coolant, oral fluid, and Megatron’s transfluid seeped out from in between her fingers.

Megatron came down from his high, his overload leaving him in a pleasant daze. The feeling of her mouth around him, combined with the ultimate satisfaction of taking something from the Prime being too good. He was knocked out of his high when he heard the sound of pitiful sobbing. He looked down at his new toy.

He frowned at the sight of her; her whole frame was hunched over, her servos grabbing at her face. He leaned down, ordering the femme to look up at him. She did slowly, bringing her coolant stained face plates into view. The warlord silently cursed to himself, he had not meant to dislocate her jaw. Thankfully, his time as a gladiator told him that it was simply dislocated, and just needed to be popped back into place. Megatron growled as the femme fought him, but she was weak and couldn’t resist him well with a broken jaw. He grasped the back of her helm, holding her in place. She whined as he moved her servos away, her jaw hanging loose, opened so wide it looked demonic. He grabbed her hanging jaw firmly, the femme giving a cry and clawing at his servo. With a firm, well-practiced movement, he popped her jaw firmly into place.

Corvin screeched, her claws digging into silver metal and optics scrunching up tightly as her jaw popped back into place. Megatron let her helm go and she quickly hunched down into a ball, making her seem as small as possible.

Megatron huffed, she looked pathetic. The tyrant stood and moved to grab a few things he had prepared beforehand: a cleaning rag and a small stack of energon. Grabbing the rag he moved back and threw it at her.

Corvin grasped at the cloth, running at all over her front and even in her mouth, anything to get rid of his taste. The pain had dulled, but a sharp ache stayed every time she moved her jaw. She placed her servos flat onto the ground, as if it would stabilize her. She looked up, her blue optics pleading as she looked up to Megatron.

“Are you going to let them go now?” She looked so hopeful, so ready to run after she had finished. Her hope was crushed, that burning fear coming back strongly as the tyrant grinned evilly down at her.

“Why femme, we’ve just started,” He purred, the delightful, lusty glint coming back into his optics. He was quick, moving before she could bolt. He had her pinned, his hardening spike squished between them. He loomed over her, his servos grabbing her wrists and pinning them down hard. Corvin stared up in panic, attempting and failing to get free. She was unintentionally rubbing her frame against his spike, sending a trill of pleasure up the warlord’s frame. His grin grew wider, sharp teeth making him appear like a demon above her.

“No NO! I did as you asked!” She begged, twisting and thrashing under him. Had she not pleased him?! What did she do wrong?! Corvin bucked, her legs kicking uselessly behind Megatron’s back. She could see the excitement in his optics, and it sent fear burning through her.

“No, I am far from fully satisfied, femme, and I plan on drawing this out…” He leaned down, making the femme beneath him shiver, “for a long, long time.” His voice was so deep it sent vibrations through her chassis.

She could do nothing; Megatron still had her friends captured. She looked over to the monitor in desperation, hoping and praying the Autobots had broken free by now and where on their way to save her… but they weren’t. She saw them lying there on individual metal slabs; wires and chains straining against their chassis’ like some deranged sci-fi thriller. They were all staring at the thing above the camera… no…

**_They were watching…_ **

“Oh my God,” she sobbed. Never had she felt so humiliated, so disgusting and unworthy. They were all watching as she was touched and defiled by the one mech they all despised.

Corvin had a brief flash of her former world, of where she lived contently before she fell through the “rabbit hole” and woke up as a bot. Her old world… where this was nothing but fiction: beautiful, **_unreal_** fiction. She felt ashamed of her old self, for how naïve she was then, for how much she had lusted for the mech that held her now. How stupid she was then, to wish that she could lay with someone so evil… a monster. But… it was just fiction then, and she had been young…

Corvin gasped in surprise and fear as her neck was suddenly licked. Megatron was growling deeply, his frame heated against hers. He collected both her wrists into one servo, letting the other trail down her sides to stop at her panel. Corvin was sobbing still, her whole frame shaking violently in fear of what was to come.

Megatron was so triumphant; he held power over that accursed Prime! He felt noting but utter victory as he glanced over at the screen displaying the Prime; he was struggling so fiercely that he wondered if the chains would break, his jaw clenched and unclenched around his gag, as if he was speaking. Megatron could feel his optics burning holes into him; it filled him with utter supremacy. He felt the femme’s armor rattle against his legs, her fear tasted so well on his tongue. He gave a dark chuckle, his servo reaching down to grasp at the femme’s panel. It was cold, but it didn’t matter. He was getting off at the thought of tarnishing his nemesis’s toy, it was so delicious. Would Prime still touch her after this? After he tainted every part of her, devoured her body and left his marks? He doubted it.

There was a ‘click’ of a panel being manually opened, the femme sobbed harder, turning her helm away from the monitor and away from him. Megatron could hear the clanking of chains from the speakers: Prime was fighting for his little toy. Lust ran up his frame, causing him to let out a throaty growl. He reached down, feeling for the femme’s valve. How many times had Prime taken her? Every night? Or every chance he got? Or-

Megatron froze, feeling something he knew shouldn’t be there…

**_…A seal…_ **

She was untouched. Prime had not taken her, no one had. This would be her first time.

And like that, the flame of arousal in Megatron had a bucket of water thrown on it.

 **How could the femme be untouched?!** She could not have survived the war with a seal intact! It was an enigma. A femme her age would have had her seal broken long before the war, so why did she still have one?!

His thoughts were angered and confused. How could he have been wrong? He was never wrong! Megatron reached down, grasping the femme’s throat tightly before dragging her up to his face.

“How long have you been online?!” He demanded harshly, hissing in anger as he got close to her face. The femme’s face plates were full of fear, her optics wide as coolant dripped from her face. She didn’t reply and Megatron shook her, his teeth bared in anger. “How long have you been sparked?!” The femme stuttered.

“Tw-two years!” She shook harshly, her optics closing as if she would be hit. Megatron let go of her neck with a snarl, her helm clanking back against the floor.

Megatron was angry, and he hated to admit it… but he was angry at himself. He had been wrong about her ties to that stupid, disgusting Prime. He had assumed instead of getting proof for his accusations. He had seen the femme on the field only a handful of times, and each time she was glued to the Prime’s side and looked to have no intention of moving. Megatron didn’t even know the fragging femme’s designation. He had seen the protective look in the Prime’s optics and how he had stood to hide her from view. He had been too quick to assume he was fragging her, when he was just being protective of a new-spark.

Megatron hissed; his lust and delight gone, replaced with anger. That wonderful taste had turned bitter on his tongue as he thought of his first time, and how it had been similar to what he had been planning for this femme. It had left him badly injured both physically and mentally, dissuading him from all forms of intimacy until someone he had once cared for and trusted helped him to see the good in it. The thought of inflicting the same treatment on the femme beneath him made the bitter taste turn sour. He became even more angered at the new feeling that had creeped up into his tanks: Megatron never felt guilt, so feeling it now was not pleasant nor wanted.

Megatron had a decision to make; his spike had depressurized and with his current state of anger, he highly doubted he could get it up any time soon. He couldn’t frag the femme, but he couldn’t let her go. Neither with his audience nor with his raging pride would allow it. To let her go would mean defeat in a way, which he would never allow, but how was he to continue with his blasted guilt getting in the way of his enjoyment?

Megatron’s processor raced through all the possibilities. He needed a way to satisfy his pride, keep his image, and get rid of that disgusting, shameful guilt. He could terrorize the femme awhile longer, but that didn’t seem to satisfy his frame. The thought of hurting her more made that fragging guilt flare up and anger him further. He needed a solution.

Megatron pondered on what he could do, absent-mindedly tracing the femme’s frame. His claws must have hit a rather sensitive spot as the femme gasped and attempted to wiggle away from him. Megatron looked down sharply, staring intently at the femme. An idea popped up, one that would not only satisfy him, but would boost his image and hurt the Prime; all the while his guilt would melt away. His grin returned causing the femme to tremble harder.

_He would make it good for the femme, give her unimaginable pleasure and take her seal painlessly._

Rarely did he grant such mercy, but the though stuck and seemed to please him. He purred slightly, tracing his claws all over the femme’s frame. Slowly he repositioned himself to sit snugly in between the femme’s thick thighs. He squeezed those thighs, making the femme wiggle. Megatron hummed. The armor was large on the femme, and didn’t give him much space to move. Such a hindrance needed to be removed.

Corvin stalled her movement at the sound of multiple clicks. What was he undoing that he hadn’t already undone? A chill went through her legs, air touching sensitive protoform. That was her answer. Corvin didn’t have anything against being in her bare protoform, in fact she preferred to be most of the time, but she kept her armor on in front of others. Her protoform gave away that she was a breeder, and she didn’t want others to know.

Fear was raging strongly in her frame, she was so scared… she had hoped her first time would be with someone she cared about, and that it would be an amazing night. But she wasn’t going to have that… no, she was going to be forced by warlord, and she doubted he’d be gentle. She was bracing herself for pain, for him to just push in and go at it, uncaring of neither her pain nor her pleas. She was so scared…

Her servos were pressed tightly over her chassis in a failing attempt of comfort. Her legs were opened wide around the tyrant’s waist. She was venting fast, trying desperately to suck in as much air as possible to cool her panicking processor. She couldn’t focus on anything other than the servos that ran over her frame, unclasping her armor. The servos burned her, a mere brush of those claws sending pain throughout her spark. This was going to happen.

Megatron was surprised as he removed the armor from around the femme’s legs. Her protoform was squishy almost, warm, and soft. He reached down and grabbed one of her bare thighs, squeezing it. The femme grunted, moving her lower body in an attempt to either get away or get closer. He couldn’t tell, and frankly didn’t care as he continued to examine the strange femme. She felt nice under his servos; the bizarre protoform was surprisingly appealing. He wondered if the rest of her felt that way.

He dug his claws into the cracks of her armor, looking for all the clamps for her armor. The femme continued to wiggle, but he paid little mind to it. He found the latches for her lower legs, snapping each plate off to expose more of that bizarrely attractive protoform. He unsnapped her side and abdominal armor, stoking it and causing the femme to shiver and give him a confused look. Megatron chuckled, throwing the femme though a loop was quite an enjoyment. He could get used to this…

He removed her arm armor and the armor of her back, leaving her bare from the chin down. Except for her chassis armor.

Corvin was panicking; if he removed her chassis armor he would know that she was a breeder. Under her chassis armor was a special set of feeding tubes that produced the best energon any sparkling could have. She had two main energon sources that resided under her chassis, while the feeding tubes were on the sides. She’d flipped her shit when saw them the first time, she had thought they were breasts. But even though they looked similar, they were not the same. It was really weird for her, and it made sleeping on her front at night a pain.

Megatron was having difficulties getting the femme’s chassis armor off, the femme’s arms firmly locked around her front. She was thrashing in his grip and hissing at him more violently than ever before. It was getting on his nerves.

“No,” She hissed out desperately, trying to turn over and hide her chassis from him. She couldn’t let him see, she’d never go home if he did. He’d keep her on the _Nemesis_ and never let her leave. She’d have to go through this every day, non-stop until she bore sparklings. She couldn’t… she couldn’t go through that.

 ** _What was wrong with this femme?!_** Megatron hissed, ordering the femme to stop moving, but she either didn’t hear him or chose not to. He wasn’t having any of it!

“STOP MOVING!” He roared, making her freeze and stare at him with wide optics. He quickly removed her arms from her front, pinning her wrists above her helm. She cried out in panic and fear, thrashing hard to get away from him.

“Please! Don’t!” She pleaded as his claws traced over the seam of her chassis armor. This made Megatron all the more curious to see what the femme was hiding under it. What would make this femme so desperate? His curiosity was strong and his satisfaction was even stronger when he found the clasps and clicked them open.

Corvin couldn’t look as she felt her armor come off and her secret revealed. She felt the mech above her freeze, completely unmoving for what seemed like an eternity. A lone claw traced over from one mound to the other making her gasp loudly. His claw left a tingling trail as it traveled from one to the other and back. She could feel the heat radiating off his frame as he leaned forward, that smell from before coming back once again.

“Breeder,” he purred lowly, arousal clear in his growling voice. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was! A breeder had been hiding under his olfactory sensors this whole time, and she was his now… The thought made any hint of guilt die away, replaced with an all-consuming need. His programing screamed at him to mate with this femme, and planned on doing just that.

Megatron grinned wolfishly, feeling his arousal come back in full force. But this time it was different. He did not feel it for the face to taking something from the Prime or making him watch, helpless to do anything; in fact, he had all but forgotten his audience at the revelation of his femme’s secret. Now it was just her, all her: her legs, her waist, her neck, and her beautifully rounded chassis. He wanted her now, and was delighted to have her to himself.

He started his ministrations, leaning over to lick a trail up her middle, his servos grabbing onto her hips and rubbing hard circles with his thumbs. The femme gasped, arching in surprised pleasure as he worked up to those delightful bumps sitting perfectly on her chassis.

Corvin vented deeply, her optics widening comically as the tyrant licked and kissed her frame. She unwillingly groaned loudly when he reached her chassis, his slimy, hot tongue trailing all over the sensitive metal there. She didn’t notice when he let go of her wrists and moved down to grasp at the right side of her chassis. He squeezed the mound firmly, causing her to choke back a groan. His other servo was still rubbing her hip while his mouth and other servo worked on her sensitive chassis. Her legs were still at either side of his waist, her powerful thighs squeezing inward.

The tears had disappeared with her shock, now she was lying under him, her optics clenched shut and her metal teeth grinding as she tried her best not to make noise. She was failing, everything was too sensitive. To her shame, she felt that pleasant tingle travel down her spine.

“Nnnn… W-what are you… d-d-oOOing!?” Her back arched into his frame as the servo that was on her hip came up to trace along her wings firmly. He used her arch to his advantage, removing his servo from her chassis to wrap around her middle. He pressed her frame into his, her helm tilted back as he attacked her chassis with his mouth. She couldn’t think, not with his mouth and his tongue doing such things to her sensitive bust. She threw her helm back and let out a soft cry when Megatron took one source completely in his mouth. Her arms came up, crushing his helm to her chassis as pleasure danced down her spinal strut.

Megatron was having a grand time, the femme tasted sweet and the sounds were arousing him further. She was so soft under him, so delightfully squishy. He never thought he would enjoy pleasuring another this much, but he was and every sound she made had a bolt of arousal straight down his frame. And how she clawed at the back of his helm and how her legs had seemed to lock around his waist of their own accord. All of it sent pleasure racing through him.

Her chassis, the feeding glands meant for sparklings, was so sensitive to every touch he made. It was strange really; the majority of cybertronians didn’t have them, only a special kind of breeder had such an addendum. He had never seen a breeder of her kind before, but he remembered reading of them in a data pad somewhere. His programing knew instantly what she was, and was calling for him to take her and keep her for himself. He didn’t know what he was going to do with the delectable femme once they were done, but he had no time to think as a wiggly, moaning femme distracted him once again.

His arm was still wrapped around her waist, while his other servo was still stroking her wings firmly. His tongue lathered all over the soft metal in his mouth, the femme keening. He felt her grasp onto his round helm, pressing him closer. He was quite delighted.

Corvin couldn’t think, something in her mind coming to the front of her helm and staying, blurring her judgment and clouding her thoughts. She could feel herself high in the clouds, so close to the cliff but not there just yet. She whined as that delightful mouth left her chassis and the servo rubbing her wings let go. She felt herself being placed back onto the ground, her legs still firmly wrapped around the mech’s waist. The floor felt so cold against her hot frame, but the cold knocked some sense back into her cloudy processor.

Her optics widened and she threw her arms out, stopping him from moving over her. What had she been thinking?! She wasn’t supposed to feel good! He wasn’t supposed to make her feel good! He was evil! The slag maker! He was supposed to be brutal and cruel, only thinking of his own pleasure! What he was doing was defying all logic! **What was he doing?!**

Megatron saw the femme’s panic (he really needed to learn her fragging designation) and grumbled. It appeared he needed to do a bit more coaxing, and he knew just what to do. Megatron grinned, grasping both her hips firmly and tugging them up. A pair of strong, bare legs landed over spiked shoulder plates, an “Eep!” being drawn from their owner.

Corvin’s arms ended above her helm as her aft was dragged into the air, her helm coming to rest near his knees. Her legs kicked in the air as Megatron pinned her back to his front with two strong arms.

“W-what are you doing!?” She demanded in panic. She was so confused…

“You need to be quiet, femme.” He grumbled before leaning slightly forward and continued with his plan.

Corvin’s thighs clenched as the same tongue that had moved so nicely over her chassis assaulted her untouched valve. He could not get in due to the seal, but that would hardly stop him. He was skilled, oh she could _tell_. He sucked and nibbled on the lining, his tongue peeling out to lick along the seal. Corvin bucked the best she could, her mind going back into the cloudy daze of pleasure as the evil and vicious warlord pleasured her. She brought her servos towards her helm, using one to muffle her moans as she arched into that glorious mouth. She choked when the mouth left for a moment, before it began to kiss and nip at her thighs, making small scratches that seemed to heighten her pleasure. Her optics scrunched up as he went back to licking and sucking on the outside of her valve.

She could feel the heat; the tightness and strange emptiness down there that made it seemed so unsatisfying. But that mouth, that tongue, those sharp teeth that dangerously scraped against her but never hurt, it made it so good. She was close, oh so close! She couldn’t think of anything else, nothing else, besides the pleasure that was building so strongly. And with one hard lick, the floodgates opened.

Her back arched sharply, bending so far one would worry she would snap in half. Her ped stabilizers curled and her optics were shut tightly as her face shown with bliss. Her legs clamped tightly over Megatron’s helm, so hard that dents were left. It felt so good!

Megatron was grinning from where he kneeled, the femme was upside-down and pressed firmly to his chassis, her legs wrapped around his helm while his mouth was firmly pressed to her valve. The femme had made the most delicious sounds, crying out in ecstasy and rapture. Unknowing to the femme, he had broken her seal. During her overload he had pressed down hard on the thin, flexible metal, breaking in in several places until he could press it down against the valve walls without any hindrance. Fluids had leaked forth after he broke it, the taste making him purr deeply. She was sweet, oh so sweet. It was addictive and he couldn’t help but lick up every drop he could, prolonging the femme’s overload.

Megatron tugged the femme even closer; he was far from done…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Watching, long forgotten by the occupants on the screen, were the Autobots…

Optimus was horrified as he watched the screen, his optics shining with sadness. He could do nothing but watch as Megatron pleasured Corvin, drawing sounds he’d only fantasized causing. Burning guilt prevented him from feeling any arousal at the sight of her now, no matter how much he desired her. He never touched Corvin before, sexually that is. She was young and had not adjusted to her frame yet, and no matter how loud his programing yelled for him to mate with her, he wouldn’t. For her; because he knew she wasn’t ready. Now Megatron… he was just doing it; forcing himself upon her even though he knew she was a new-spark, just because Optimus cared.

His optics closed with such strong emotion filling him, his metal teeth gritting down on his gag. It was his fault that Corvin was in there… because he cared for her and foolishly showed it on the battlefield. Now she was taking the fall, forced to couple with his nemesis or they died. A cruel form of blackmail.

Optimus couldn’t watch, but he couldn’t look away, the images and sounds burned into his processor. His men had turned their optics off, and at his orders, their audios, too. He knew Corvin wouldn’t wasn’t them to see, especially Bee and Smokescreen. Even though they were thousands of years older than her, Corvin was far more mentally mature. It would kill her to know they had watched her torcher.

It was just Optimus watching now, guilt and agony burning every image, every sound, into the center of her memory core until he could see it behind his optic covers.

His face scrunched up as strong emotional pain became physical pain, each cry and moan from Corvin sending a stab of burning pain through him. He shook his helm from side to side as he mumbled into his gag, his “I’m so sorry” coming out in a muffled mess.

He could do nothing…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Corvin was rocking back and forth, still upside-down with her legs in the air. Her seal had been broken; she knew when she felt a strange but mind blowing feeling between her legs. She had been so close to screaming, but had stuffed her servo in her mouth before more than a loud whine could escape.

“Oh God, oh God!” She chanted as a pleasure she had never felt raced through her. Her frame was so hot, so beautifully hot as she raced up to the clouds for the second time. His tongue was going in and out fast and slow and hard and soft- **_oh gosh!_** Her back arched as a sensitive stop was hit so deliciously and it sent stars before her optics. She thrashed as she felt something enter her beside that glorious tongue and then a second. She felt them scissor, stretching while hitting so many nodes. She squeezed her servos tightly over her mouth, trying hard not to scream at such raw, new feelings.

Megatron was enjoying himself immensely; this was all too fun and arousing. She was thrashing in ecstasy, the sounds she made was music to his currently-being-crushed audios. It was worth every moment as he pleasured her, her tight, untouched valve clenching tightly around his tongue and fingers. She tasted amazing, and she was producing so much lubricant that it was running down his chin as he purred into her valve, making her whimper loudly. He was enjoying himself immensely.

He could feel her valve contracting around his finger and her venting increase. She was close. But he couldn’t have her going off just yet… and with that thought he removed his fingers and tongue. The femme shrieked in anger, desperately trying to get him back and throw her over the edge. Megatron grabbed her hips tightly, giving them a squeeze that stalled the femme’s movements. She looked up at him with dimmed, lidded optics, her cheeks were blue with the rush of energon and pleasure, her mouth parted as she panted for cool air. It took all his will power not to grab her and take her right then, but no matter how hard his spike strained or how the arousal in him clouded the edges of his vision, he had to make it good. The better it was for her, the better it was for him. He bit her lightly, not enough to cause damage, but enough to cause discomfort and bring her down from the edge. She whined, her legs flexing as her stabilizers curled. One of her servos touched her chin lightly as the other curled into a fist next to her chassis, a look crossing her face as she gazed at him. His wall almost broke then, almost but not quite.

Megatron growled deeply before plunging three of his claws into her, causing her to scream in pleasure as her back arched once again. She was hot and slick around his fingers; he could only imagine what she’d feel like around him.

Corvin was lost in the sea of pleasure. She didn’t care anymore; she didn’t care who was doing this to her or how she had got here, she didn’t care! All she cared about now was those fingers and that glorious tongue moving in her. She felt the strange and new feeling of being entered by something and stretched. She was close once more, the floodgates shaking to open. Her helm looked over to one side, unknowingly in view of the monitor. Her optics rolled into the back of her helm as her mouth opened as wide as it could, any pain from its previous dislocation drowned out by the intense pleasure as she overloaded harshly around those fingers and that tongue. She let out a deep, throaty moan as the ecstasy rolled down her sides and up her chassis and though her neck and arms.

Megatron’s optics were wide in excitement: she was ready for him…

He released her onto the floor slowly, her frame sprawling over the floor as she slowly came down from her high, her fans roaring and her helm tilted slightly off to one side as her chassis heaved up and down with her deep vents. She was beautiful, **she was _his_**.

His blood red optics glowed darkly as he gazed over his conquest. It was finally time to take her, and he was all too egger. Fitting himself between her raised knees, he leaned over her frame, breathing in her scent, which would soon be merged with his own. The though existed him as he advanced further upon her, his helm coming right above her. He grasped her firmly around the hips, drawing a tired whine. He positioned himself, his straining spike leaking slightly in anticipation as he aligned himself with her ready, slick valve. He lifted her hips slightly, and then pushed in slowly.

Corvin’s optics snapped open as something large intruded her body. Her peds were planted on the ground and she used that to lift her hips off the ground, away from or towards the intruder, she couldn’t say. It was intense; the stretch was uncomfortable but not overly so. But the pleasure that came with it… it was too much.

She choked on her words, unable to let out anything other than a cry so loud that she swore her audios would short out. Her arms wrapped around the mech’s shoulders, her claws digging deeply into hard, gunmetal grey armor. She buried her helm into his neck, her frame shaking as the ridges of his spike ground into the nodes in her valve, the fat tip pushing deeper and deeper, driving her crazy.

Megatron growled in satisfaction, the femme feeling so utterly divine around his egger spike. She was so tight, so deliciously tight and hot. He could ride this femme forever and never get bored. His lips were pulled back all the way as he sank himself deeper into that never ending pleasure. His control was crumbling as he forced himself to stillness when he sheathed himself fully, still determined to make it the best it could be for the femme. He couldn’t pin-point why he did it anymore; his mind was focused only on that amazing heat that surrounded him.

Corvin grasped desperately at grey shoulders, feeling the discomfort at being filled for the first time. It had boarded on pain when the mech above her had finally filled her completely, the base of his spike being far thicker than the tip. She could feel herself around him, the walls of her valve squeezing around him as if she was trying to bring him even deeper. She felt herself slowly loosening, her discomfort melting away into rapture. Slowly she relaxed, wings fanning out around her frame as her arms loosened from their death-grip around the mech’s shoulders.

She felt him move and she tensed once again, in pleasure rather than pain. She gasped into his neck, his musky scent filling her olfactory sensors, causing her breeder programing to sing in approval. He smelled of pure dominance and power, and the frame grating against her proved it. Coupled with everything her programing had already identified about him –his strength and intelligence- made her programing go on a rampage through her frame. He was perfect breeding material.

She felt him pull out, leaving just the very tip in, before entering just a tad faster, drawing out a groan from her. She felt bolts of ecstasy shooting down her spinal strut as he continued with the slow pace.

Megatron cursed loudly as he continued with the torturous pace, his frame shaking as he held back from pounding in to the enticing femme. She was latched onto him, her legs and arms wrapped tightly around him, making it difficult to move. He hissed at the femme who had buried her helm in his neck, her panting vents and pleasured whimpers loud and arousing in his audios. Slowly, she repositioned her legs around his waist, making it so he could move once more. She also leaned back, her helm now resting on the ground once more.

Megatron stared at her, she was a sight. He moved faster, rolling his hips into hers. His optics widened at the rush of pleasure rumbling through him. One of his arms was holding him up; the other held the femme’s hip, pushing him in and out of her.

“Please…” He almost did hear her, she spoke so quietly. He looked down at her, what could she want? “… Faster…” that single word sent a storm of delight and arousal though him.

“As you command,” He purred deeply into her fin-like audios. He grasped her hip more firmly, drawing out at the normal speed before thrusting it fast and hard. She arched under him, her soft front rubbing against his hard one. He drew out fast and thrust in fast, over and over again. Her back was grinding against the floor, sparks flying off once and awhile.

“Oh gosh, oh go-a _hhh_!” Her mouth was opened wide as she was relentlessly thrust into. The ridges on his spike scraped against the walls of her valve so gloriously. Oh, she never wanted it to end! She wanted to lay there and drift in the cloudy pleasure for as long as possible. Her optics were closed, her mouth was opened wide as she moaned and chanted demands to the mech on top of her. “NnnAHH GOD! HARDER!” She screamed. The mech on top of her was all too happy to comply. The feeling was growing again, stronger than ever before. It felt so good, each movement brought her higher into the clouds. Pleasure scratched at her sides as the mech leaned over and closed his mouth over the wound he had inflicted earlier, which had yet to close up.

His tongue ran over the punctures in time with his hard, fast thrusts. His servo tilted her hips slightly to gain a better angle, desiring to make her scream out once more. He snarled and jerked as pleasure zapped its way over him, he could feel it coming to the edge. He was so close, and judging by how her valve rippled around him, she was too.

They could feel it. Both chased overload, their frames grating against each other’s. Paint was scratched and transferred, Corvin’s silver and blue trading for purple and gunmetal grey. She clung onto him tightly, and he, her. Both moaned at their coupling, their sounds joining the clang of metal, the scraping of paint, and the wet sounds of their joined interface. They continued their pace until they finally reached the edge. He pulled back once more before thrusting in hard, pushing them over the edge in a harsh, eruptive overload.

Corvin screamed, her optics snapping open, brighter than they had ever been as energy crackled over her frame. He was still moving in her, drawing out the intense high. She felt him release in her; it was strange, but pleasant. He was groaning above her, his mouth still attached to her wounded neck cable. They shuttered, frames seized up as they slowly came down from the clouds.

She was panting as she laid there, aftershocks of her overload zapping up her sides. Her mind was hazy, her processor unable to piece her thoughts together. She felt warmth around her, on top of her, and between her legs. How did that get there? She dizzily looked up, but her vision was a mess. What had happened again? Her mind was still fuzzy as she looked up in confusion.

Megatron was not dizzy, confused, or any of the other things Corvin was strangely experiencing. He was pleased, and hungry for more. After a moment of recovery, he was ready to go again. But a repeated performance was a boring performance.

He leaned back, removing his spike from that glorious heat and causing the femme below him to grunt. Clawed servos grabbed at dented hips and maneuvered them, flipping her over.

Corvin made a surprised sound as she found herself on her front, aft in the air. Her programing recognized what was happening and rebooted, clouding her processor with arousal. It was almost… natural in a way. Her knees drew forward and under her slightly before she raised her aft high in the air. Her legs spread out a bit to her sides for better support. Arms drew close to her frame, servos coming to rest next to her chin as her elbows rested next to her sides. Her front curved towards the floor and her wings fanned out.

There was a deep, pleased rumble from behind her, filled with such dominance and power that it caused a sizzle of heat to rocket through her. She felt her valve clench in anticipation. She **_needed_** something in her… she needed him in her… right now! But he wasn’t moving! Corvin scrunched her face in displeasure, what the fuck was he doing?! She looked back, her wings flicking in irritation.

Her helm swiveled around, looking too the mech behind her. He was just sitting there on his knees, servos braced on the ground. His optics were dim and filled with lust as he looked her over. She was spread, on display just for him. She looked at him with such need, such desire: desire for him.

He didn’t really care what she had been, or who he stole her from at the moment. It was just her now, he wanted her. She looked at him pointedly, shaking her aft in the air. Megatron chuckled, such a demanding femme.

His servos reached out, running over the alluring curve of her legs, up to her hips and then over her back. Dangerous claws traced over sensitive wings, making the femme shiver. He placed his servos on either side of her helm, his whole face leaning over her and pressing flush against her back. She had looked forward once again, moaning as she grated her aft against him. Megatron’s optics were wide with arousal as his spike found her valve once more and entered her once more.

Corvin moaned out loudly in satisfaction. He fit snugly between her legs, his front pressed against her back and wings. He was so warm against her, she felt secure with him at her back. Her optics closed lightly as she purred; she liked this position.

Megatron started moving, each thrust bring a deep groan from them both. The heat was slow to build, but it was powerful. He rocked his hips forward, growling into the femme’s audio. His spike pushed in and pulled out faster and faster every time. He could feel his control slipping, and no matter how hard he grasped at it, it slipped away like wet soap. The femme didn’t seem to care as his thrusts became harder, more strength put behind every one.

Her valve seemed to grasp at his spike desperately; trying to pull him in as far as he could for and never let him go. She moaned beautifully, her helm thrown back and her optics closed. He let go of his control, and gave into his desires.

Claws reached back and grabbed at round hips tightly, his weight entirely centered onto the femme’s back, pinning her to the floor. His helm snapped forward and his mouth covered the back of her neck before his sharp teeth bit down. She gasped loudly, going rigid. One would think she was frightened by this suddenly vulnerable position, but they were wrong. Her valve produced more lubricant than ever before as she spasmed around Megatron’s spike. He growled deeply in satisfaction, the vibrations traveling though his chassis and through the femme’s wings, which were pinned with his chassis.

His thrusts became brutal; each one slamming into the femme with such force that sparks flew. He tore into her, claws scratching deep into her soft protoform. The femme didn’t seem to mind, in fact, she appeared to welcome it. She cried out in hot pleasure as he continued his assault on her frame, his claws digging in, his teeth biting, and his spike relentlessly entering her.

One of his servos removed itself from her hips, reaching up and under her wings to grab at the soft mounds of metal on her chassis. Corvin keened, pushing herself into that servo and into that wonderful, ridged spike. The tip of his spike hit something deep within her valve, making her see stars.

“T-THERE!” She screamed, pushing back, trying desperately to get him to hit that spot again. The mech aimed and thrust forward repeatedly, hitting her there again and again. She screamed, her claws digging into the ground as white clouded her vision. “AGAIN!” She wished she could thrash, that she could move even closer to that amazing feeling, but the sharp teeth clamped around her neck said otherwise.

She was racing up to the clouds, the floodgates once again rattling. It felt so good, so nice. She wanted more! Growling she bucked back into the mech’s powerful hips, drawing a groan from him. Her legs were shaking from pleasure and strain from the mech’s weight. Lubricant and transfluid ran down her legs in abundance from their couplings, a sign of mutual enjoyment.

Oh fuck she was close! Oh so close! She needed something, something to tip her over the edge of oblivion! A hard thrust into that amazing spot in her valve was the answer to her prayer. Her vocalizer shorted out as she harshly overloaded, her optics rolled back into her helm. Her valve clenched down so hard upon the mech’s spike that he was forced to stillness for a moment, unable to pull out of push in. He continued when he could, ramming back into her with force.

Her high seemed to last forever, the blissful feeling filling her and overflowing. In the back of her mind she noted that the mech above her had overloaded and was currently riding the same train as her.

It slowly faded away and she felt herself being turned back around. The spike left and she felt strange without it in her. Her optics blinked dazedly, her processor once again feeling too sluggish. Corvin felt a weight on her chassis and another around her waist and against her legs. She couldn’t tell what it was at the moment so she didn’t really care.

Why was she so sluggish? Why couldn’t she see straight? Or clearly for the matter? What was going on?

She blinked quickly, confusion returning from a time she had forgotten about until now. This was kind of freaking her out… what was wrong with her processor?

Finally, her breeder programing went dormant as she didn’t get stimulated again. Her vision slowly settled, the blurry, swirling images coming into sharp focus. Her processor finished its calculations and self-diagnosis and she was able to think clearly again. She blinked in awareness, and then she remembered the weight on her chassis. She looked down and froze, her frame going rigid and a familiar fire burned in her tanks.

Megatron’s helm rested on her chassis, his arm around her waist and his frame pressed against her side as he recovered from his taxing overload. Her processor finished processing her memories from when her breeder programing had been in charge and she choked, tears coming to her optics.

She… she had…

Her helm faced away from the dazed warlord, unable to look at him, or even herself. She felt so… disgusted. So violated and humiliated. This mech had raped her and took her seal. And she had acted like a little whore and spread her legs eagerly for him. Oh god…

Tears of coolant leaked from her optics. She felt so ashamed of herself. She had lain with the enemy. He had touched her where no one had ever touched her before, he had taken something from her she had been saving for someone she had loved, and she could never get it back.

She grits her teeth as the whirlwind of emotion tore through her spark, utter depression and shame being the most dominates. Corvin couldn’t move away, she was pinned. No matter how much she wanted to bolt, she couldn’t. His touch seemed to burn a hole through her protoform, the pain racing through her frame and rocketing to her spark.

She was so gross, so unworthy. She didn’t deserve to be an Autobot, not when she had been tarnished by a monster.

She had to move, she had to get away. She had to find a place to hide, where she wouldn’t hurt or be touched.

Corvin moved a shaky servo to push off the arm around her waist. The arm tightened around her, sending a burst of pain into her spark. She couldn’t move him! She was getting desperate, and had started trying to push his helm off her tender chassis. The warlord growled, but didn’t budge. It was only after a good few minutes that she was able to push him off.

She had tried to stand, but the pain from in between her legs made her crumble. Megatron wasn’t as gentle as he thought…

She dragged herself over to her armor, noting that a lot of the clasps had been damaged. She was able to attach her chassis armor and her lower legs. She grunted as her interface panel finally snapped into place. Her ventilations were shaky, her emotion still raging within her. Tears were flowing in abundance as she degraded herself within her mind, remembering how she had acted. Like a traitor, like a Decepticon.

She tried in vain to wipe away the tears of coolant as she replace what she could of her torso armor, her thigh armor was to damaged. As she replaced her armor, she got a good look at herself.

Her thighs were stained with lubricant and transfluid, and even a bit of energon. Her legs, hips and sides had various dents and when she felt along her helm, she felt them there too. The metal from the front of her protoform was scratched terribly, as was the metal on her back, flakes of gunmetal grey streaked across it. Energon ran down her neck from the wound and traveled down her chassis. Her jaw ached, as did her hips, chassis, sides and just… _everywhere_. She groaned in pain: physical, emotional, and mental.

There was a noise behind her and soon after, a warm frame was pressed into her back. She tensed, readying herself for… something. Pain, pleasure, she couldn’t say; only that she wasn’t ready for either. She felt him purr in her audio, strong arms wrapping around her from behind. She was pulled back, her wings hitting his armored chassis and drawing a hiss of pain from her.

His claws traced her sides, sending pain once more rocketing into her spark. She was shaking again, tears of coolant returning strong. He stopped moving, her servos coming to rest at her hips, but he didn’t do anything more as her frame shivered in fear. Suddenly a servo grabbed at her jaw, yanking it to the side. Corvin let out a cry of pain as her injured jaw was jarred. Claws dug into the soft metal of her cheeks, holding her in place. She stared up with large, frightened optics into a harsher pair. She could feel his optics trailing over her face.

She couldn’t read his emotions, but she knew he wasn’t pleased…

“Femme…” He rumbled, anger creeping up into his voice. What had she done? What could she have done to make him angry? “Why do you cry?” she didn’t answer to his demand, remaining where she was as she shivered in terror. Was… was he going to take her again? The thought made her sick, the burning in her tanks flaring.

Megatron made a sound, as if disgusted and threw her away from him.

She grunted as she landed away from him, grasping at her jaw as pain shot through it. She looked over her shoulder at the mech as he stood, looming over her like a shadow. She flinched as he stepped towards her, looking away and curling in on herself. He was going to hurt her…

She felt so weak… so pitiful. She could do nothing to stop him, whatever he wanted he could just take. She tried to make herself as small as possible, even as her frame protested, aftershocks of pleasure making her feel sick and pain pulling at her from every direction.

She felt servos dig at the side she laid on. She whimpered as the servos slip under her frame, hitting sensitive spots and aching scratches. She groaned reluctantly as one rubbed hard against her wings.

What was he doing? Was he going to kill her now? But… the Autobots…

Her optics snapped open. The Autobots.

She looked to the monitor; they were still chained up, but were no longer struggling. Optimus was looking above the camera again, but she couldn’t tell his expression from this angle. Megatron was going to let them go now, right? She had done what he had asked! But what if he didn’t? What if he had been lying? Forcing her to pleasure him before he killed them before her optics!

She felt herself being lifted into his arms, bridal style. His arm held her tight, making her frame fold in on itself as he crushed her to his frame. She could feel the rumble of his chassis, the beating of his spark, and the heat he gave off. His touch was painful still, making her cringe. She felt ridiculously small and fragile in his arms as he carried her to wherever.

There was a swirling feeling, a buzzing through her frame as he walked. A ground bridge? The buzzing stopped, and she felt herself being lowered to the ground.

A cool, rocky ground met her hot, aching frame. There was a light jingle of metal hitting the ground somewhere in front of her and a swooshing sound behind her.

Then she was alone…

Her frame shivered against the ground, the cool floor of wherever she was cooling her overheated frame. She didn’t want to move, relishing in her solitude. She could feel phantom touches, all over her.

She didn’t want to think anymore, she didn’t want to.

The Autobots!

She was glad to remember them, it gave her something to concentrate on, and it drew her mind away. She shook as she rose herself off the ground with her arms, her helm bent to the floor as vented harshly. Raising her helm to look in front of her, she spotted something on h

It was shiny, made from metal and had groves in the sides. It was a key.

Corvin pulled herself forward, her servo closing around the key tightly, gripping it like a life-line. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. She was in a cave, an unnatural one. The walls were too smooth and the roof and floor were vacant of any stalagmites and stalactites. The Decepticons must have made it, a striped mine? That was her best guess. She dragged herself to a wall. Corvin dug her claws into the wall, the rock crumbling away easily under her superior strength. She pulled herself up, her legs wobbling like Jell-O under her. She hissed in pain, her core aching with each movement. After a good 20 minutes, she was able to stand, planting her peds under her sore frame.

The cave had to lead somewhere, Megatron wouldn’t have just left her in any random cave, and the key had to go to something. She stumbled down the passage, gripping onto the wall for support. The key was clutched tightly in her servo, which was pressed firm to her chassis. She had to find her friends and free them.

Her tears had thankfully stopped by then, but sadly traces of dirt from the cave floor had marked her face plates and it was only clean where they once had been. Energon slowly oozed from her neck, traveling down her front and dripping onto the floor, marking her journey. She was tired.

There was a hole in the side of the main tunnel, and it was there she found what she had been fighting for. She had to contain her sobs of relief.

The Autobots: still chained to metal slabs and gagged. They were alone, any guards that had been there long gone at their master’s call. They were unharmed.

She stumbled forward, making them open their optics and look over. There were muffled shouts and the clanging of metal as they spotted her. She moved over to the first bot, a wide-opticed Arcee. She tugged at the chains, looking for the lock as Arcee stared at her. She felt everyone’s optics on her, staring in horror, disgust, and sadness. Her wings pressed hard into her back as she felt them.

She found the locks. The key slid into one and she turned until she heard a ‘click’. The chains loosened around Arcee’s waist. She continued, undoing 6 in totals. _A bit of an overkill_ , she thought bitterly. The chains fell away and Arcee hopped off the slab. Corvin jumped as small arms wrapped tightly around her front, drawing a slight hiss from her. Arcee let go quickly, pulling back at the sound. Corvin didn’t let her get far. She grabbed her and yanked her forward, bending down to wrap around the smaller femme. Arcee was quick to return the crushing hug, latching onto her front, uncaring that she was getting covered in her energon. They stayed like that for several minutes, clinging to one another tightly.

Corvin broke away first, bumping her crown against the other femme’s in comfort. She them moved onto Bulkhead, who had three more locks than Arcee did. He hugged her lightly, holding her arms rather than around her waist in fear of hurting her. She bumped helms with him, too.

Optimus had 15 locks, more than double than what Arcee had. It took her awhile longer to undo his locks, one would think it was because of how many there were, but it wasn’t that. Her servos were shaking badly, her emotions banging against the wall she put up. She was so afraid of how Optimus would react…

He slowly stepped down from the metal slab when she finally got the last lock. Much of the paint on his back was gone, scraped off during his struggles. Numerous dents covered his front in the shapes of the chains, self-inflicted when he had pushed against the chains with all his might. Corvin’s lips twitched when she noted that the berth was more damaged than the mech that had been on it.

Optimus stood there, his back facing Corvin for a good while. It was as if he was afraid, afraid to look at her. She wasn’t wrong.

Optimus felt so many things right now, guild being the strongest. He blamed himself, oh how he blamed himself! It was his fault, and he was scared to see the outcome of his mistake.

He had struggled so hard against those chains, pulling and thrashing with every ounce of his strength. He hadn’t been able to save her. His optics closed tightly as he turned to look at what his foolishness had caused.

She was dented, scratched, and missing armor. Dirt was smeared across her frame, mixing with the energon and… other fluids. She looked up at him in worry, her optics looking sad but hopeful. She was afraid, afraid of his reaction…

Optimus fell to his knees, a clang accompanying a puff of dust rising from where he landed. He cupped her face in his dented servos, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks and smudging dirt.

“Corvin…” his whispered, bringing her helm forward to bump against his own. She trembled, scooting forward towards him. Optimus reached down, slipping the key from her servos and holding it above his shoulder. Someone grabbed it, he didn’t care who. Optimus wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close.

It wasn’t long until all the Autobots were free from their chains. Someone called for a bridge and Corvin was carried through.

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: Holy fuck, 13,000 words! How do ya like that?!  
> This story is rather dark, yes. But I forewarned you all. I’m thinking of a part two, maybe. To let you all see how Corvin coped with what happened and all, how her relations with the bots are.  
> Hopefully I didn’t have many errors in this, meh, I’ll reread it later and correct whatever I find.  
> As I said before, this has the same characters as The Authoress, but is NOT linked to its timeline in any way. So don’t worry about it. It did give me few ideas though…  
> *Evil laughter*  
> I May or May Not write a part two, stay tuned~  
> Till all are one~!


End file.
